Wonwoo atau Komodo?
by Kiming
Summary: Menceritakan Wonwoo yang ngambek gegara ditinggal Mingyu dalam acara law of the jungle / "Wonwoo atau Komodo?" "Hyung.. tentu saja Jeon Wonwoo dan selamanya akan selalu Jeon Wonwoo.."


Wonwoo atau Komodo?

(Meanie)

Mingyu mengemasi barang yang akan dia bawa untuk acara law of the jungle di Indonesia. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan duduk tepat diatasnya sambil memandanginya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Mingyu menghela napas dan memilih untuk melanjutkan acaranya dan menaruh koper beserta tasnya ke samping ranjang. Ia lalu duduk di samping orang tadi.

"Hyung.." panggilnya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya mendengus dan berdiri, bersiap menaiki tangga ranjang untuk tidur. Mingyu menahan lengannya dan memaksanya duduk dipangkuannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Mingyu.." protesnya yang tentu saja dihadiahi gelengan kepala oleh yang lebih muda. Namja itu, Jeon Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar, ia lalu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak disamping Mingyu dan memainkannya. Dia tidak mau berbicara pada Mingyu. Terhitung sudah hampir 1 minggu dia mendiamkan Mingyu.

"Bicaralah padaku, Hyung.. jangan mengabaikanku.." rengek Mingyu seperti anak kecil. Heol, yang berstatus uke siapa disini? Wonwoo tetap diam dan tetap pada posisinya, duduk dipangkuan Mingyu dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Walau sudah diikhlaskan sedemikian rupa, tetap saja Wonwoo kepikiran, maka dari itu dia memilih diam.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku.." Mingyu berucap dan memindahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk disofa sedangkan ia berjongkok sambil menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo melihatnya dibalik ponselnya, membuat Mingyu menghela napas. Perlahan ia mengambil ponsel Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangan pemiliknya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja.. percayalah padaku, bukankah aku juga terbiasa pergi sendiri?" ujar Mingyu menyakinkan. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Mingyu gemas karena itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"Aku juga tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Yerin ataupun Hani noona, aku akan dekat dengan Hongbin hyung saja.." ucap Mingyu sekali lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk Mingyu.

"Aku takut kau bertemu dengan komodo betina yang cantik lalu kau memilih tinggal disana dan menikah dengannya.." ucap Wonwoo sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mingyu tertawa. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan membingkai wajah Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, beda lagi kalau ada penduduk disana yang cantik, aku akan langsung berpaling padanya.." goda Mingyu. Wonwoo memukul dadanya.

"Berani melirik wanita disana, pulang pulang akan ku kebiri penismu itu, Kim.." ancam Wonwoo kejam. Mingyu tertawa dan kembali membawa namja mungilnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Berhentilah mendiamkanku, bagaimana kalau akan tidak fokus dan dimakan komodo disana karena memikirkanmu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tertawa pelan, lalu mencium pipi Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku, kau tahu sendiri aku sangat khawatir, medanmu itu berbahaya, Gyu.. kau harus jaga diri disana.. ah, dan jaga mata juga.." omel Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk mantap.

"Biar kutanya sekali lagi.." –Wonwoo

"Silahkan.." –Mingyu

"Wonwoo atau komodo?" –Wonwoo

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya.." –Mingyu

"Ayolah, Gyu.." –Wonwoo

"Hyung.. tentu Jeon Wonwoo dan selamanya akan selalu Jeon Wonwoo.." –Mingyu

END

:::Coretan Author :::

Ini hanya ketikan karena author lagi pengen buat meanie yang manis-manis, berhubung si kiming mau pergi ke pulau komodo. Author rada gak tega, masalahnya kiming di korea aja udah hitam, bagaimana kalo dia ke NTT coba? Pulang-pulang ntar wonu shock lagi suaminya jadi kaya gitu.. ntar selingkuh ke papi Jun lagi.. dan lagi, di sana yang paling berbahaya tuh si kodomo eh komodo.. kalo komodonya doyan sama berondong cem kiming gimana dong? Ntar kalo kiming digigit gimana? Kan Wonu ga siap menjanda.. #plak

Panjang ya? Ehehehe maafkeun author..

Dan.. minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafin author kalo misalkan di sesi coretan author ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, maaf kalo author gak bales review kalian satu-satu.. maaf kalo update ceritanya lama..

Sekian dan terimamingyu #bow

Jan lupa like and review reader-nim #bow


End file.
